


Roommates

by mushroomed



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Frostiron, Loki is adorable, M/M, Tony loves it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomed/pseuds/mushroomed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, Loki is out of Odin's house and off to college with his sort-of brother Thor, but when Tony Stark turns out to be Loki's roommate, Loki doesn't know if he'll survive without vomiting the butterflies that are stuffing his tummy or exploding. Little does he know that Tony is just as nervous and confused as he is. Eventual Frostiron, double POV, and the italicized words are their thoughts. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! My second post on Ao3, but I've been dying to write fics, so here this is; hope you like it! The story is written to show both of their points of view, but is still in a third person view.  
> Oh, poor Loki, he's just the cutest ~_~♥

Loki:

Loki was fiddling on his phone, reblogging a picture of a snake in a sweater to his Tumblr while texting Natasha about their dinner plans, when he heard the door move. He didn't move, though; as long as his roommate wasn't Thor and didn't bother him he didn't care who it was.

"LOKI!!"

_Oh shit._

Loki dropped his phone, twisted his eyes shut and prayed for this to be a mistake. When he felt two muscular arms engulf him tightly, he mentally chanted "please kill me, please kill me, no no no please no" But this was real, and Loki didn't appear to be dying any time soon, although with his heart pounding loudly and his throat tightening he felt like he might pass out, at least.

"Uh, oh, Stark, hello," he said. He shut his eyes tighter when Tony didn't budge. "Uh...please let go of me? My, um, back hurts," he lied.

"Oh, sure, yeah, sorry Rudolf, just missed ya I guess," Tony chuckled and de-tangled himself from Loki. Loki slowly turned and faced Tony.

_Dear God, how the hell is he even cuter than before?! Goatee neatly trimmed, wind-blown styled hair, and those eyes that could stare into his soul if he believed he had one-!_

"S'mthing wrong?" Tony asked, furrowing his eyebrows and quickly turned to Loki's long mirror hung on the wall to check his face that Loki was examining so closely.

_As if you should ever be self conscious, Tony, you stupidly beautiful retard!_

"Oh, hah, no just, h-headache."

_You're a genius Loki, way to develop a stutter in your first conversation with Tony again._ He nervously raked a hand through his hair.

"O...kay? Whatever you say, Loks! Lemme just start unpacking..." He shifted his backpack and messenger back further up his shoulder before tossing them onto the spare bed right across the room from Loki's bed. Loki swallowed hard, his stomach in knots.

_Tony is going to be sleeping less than twelve feet away from me ohmygod, I forgot how to breathe._

"Hold on, I left a suit case downstairs. Be back in a few," he sprinted out the room, closing the door behind him.

Loki was dead silent for about a solid five seconds before he flopped onto his bed and muffled a frustrated scream with his fluffy pillow.

"Uh...bad time?"

Loki shot back up at the sound of Tony's voice, successfully moving so fast that he got tangled in the covers on his bed and flopped on the floor, banging his hip bone against his bed.

"Mother-fucK!" He yelled out loudly. He shot a glare at Tony's head that had popped back around the door, and was now trying not laugh at Loki. "Yes, this is a bad time, Stark!" He hissed.

Tony watched him with amused eyes. "I forgot my cell phone, so I came back up." He walked passed Loki who was still on the floor, trying not to die of embarrassment, and fetched his phone out of his messenger bag. "Be right back, again." Loki watched him as he walked out the door. He screwed his eyes shut and let out a shaky breath.

"By the way, nice to see you again, roommate!" Loki's eyes flew open in time to see Tony wink at him before officially leaving the room.

Loki felt his face grow hot and he curled up in his blankets, and rolled around on the floor.

Of course, college would mean sharing a dorm with Tony Stark, Thor's friend since elementary school, who Loki's been in love with since practically the beginning of time.

"Just my luck," He muttered.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tony:

"Room 777...lucky numbers...aha, here it is!" Tony quietly popped the door open with his hip and saw that half of it was already neatly set up. His eyes scanned the room until he came upon a slim figure with black shoulder length hair in a loose deep green shirt and some dark jeans....Wait a minute.

Tony heard himself yell before he could even process who was in front of him, "LOKI!!" He saw that gorgeous boy's shoulders tense up but that didn't stop him from running up behind him and crushing him in a tight hug.

_God, he smells so good, like trees and love-!_

"Uh, oh, Stark, hello," Said a smooth posh voice that had not left Tony's dreams since he was a kid. "Uh...please let go of me? My, um, back hurts,"

_Oops, dammit Tony, not even five minutes and you're already fucking up with Loki!_

"Oh, sure, yeah, sorry Rudolf, just missed ya I guess," he chuckled and hoped it didn't come out sounding as nervous as he suddenly felt. When Loki finally turned around and looked up at him Tony felt like he had been punched in the chest.

_Oh fuck, why is he so beautiful?! Oh my god look at those eyes- piercing. That's the only word to describe them with. They just pierce my soul; Jesus, is he even real...oh god why is he staring at me like that? Is it my beard?!_

"S'mthing wrong?" Tony asked, and turned to the nearest mirror to examine his face worriedly.

_Geez Tony, be articulate for once! Wonder what he was staring at...I hope I didn't have anything on my face..._

"Oh, hah, no just, h-headache."

"O...kay? Whatever you say, Loks! Lemme just start unpacking..." He awkwardly moved his backpack and messanger bag -god I must look like such a dork, before pulling them off and stiffly throwing them on his bed.

His bed. His bed that was across from Loki's bed. In their private room.

_Where the fuck are my clothes...? FUUUCK do not tell me I left this downstairs!_

"Hold on, I left a suit case downstairs. Be back in a few," He ran out the room, grabbing the door on the way out. On his way to the elevator he patted his pockets only to realize he'd left his phone in his bag. Groaning, he ran back down the hall, only to come in just as Loki was sprawled on his bed -look at his ASS- and screamed into his pillow.

Tony froze in the doorway. "Uh...bad time?"

Loki bolted up and moved so fast that he got tangled in the covers on his bed and flopped on the floor with a bang.

"Mother-fucK!" He yelled out loudly. Tony caught the laugh in his throat before it escaped, because from the glare Loki was giving him, it would've been unwise to let it out.

"Yes, this is a bad time, Stark!" He hissed.

_He's so cute when he's mad. Like a 'lil cat trying to be tough._

"I forgot my cell phone, so I came back up." He walked passed Loki who was still on the floor and got his phone. "Be right back, again." He walked out of the room but was still kind of freaked. The fuck was up with Loki? he thought nervously.

"Fuck it," he breathed, before coming back into the room. He watched Loki take a shaky breath, still on the floor, with his eyes shut tight.

_God, he's so cute..._

Sucking in a deep breath to give him a bit of confidence that (contrary to popular belief) he didn't have, he said, "By the way, nice to see you again, roommate!" Tony winked at him just as those beautiful eyes opened to see him, and then he went downstairs, feeling a mix of giddiness and nervousness because he kind of just flirted with Loki and boy had Tony been dying to do that and so much more for such a long time.

By some miracle he had been assigned to be roommates with one of his closets’ friend's brother, who he'd had all sorts of weird feelings for since he was a kid. But living with each other meant seeing each other at their worst times, didn't it? Oh god, Loki would be there when Tony had morning breath, or when he was vomiting and hung over, and using the bathroom-! Tony shuddered. He couldn't possibly 'woo' Loki if Loki knew how terrible Tony was to live with! How the hell would he survive the rest of the year?

He hit his head against one of the elevator wall.

"Just my luck," He groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki:

"But Natasha, you don't understand, he's going to be sleeping next to me! Do you realize how  _big_ this is?"

Natasha rolled her eyes as Loki ranted about the pros and cons of being Tony Stark's roommate. "Hey, drama queen, maybe you should take advantage of the fact that you finally have Tony all alone at night and pretend like you've always slept naked and just walk around the dorn nude." She joked.

"TASHA!" Loki gasped, scandilized. "What is wrong with you?! I can't just let him see my... Natasha!" He threw his hands up in frusteration.

She snickered at his red face. "Oh come on, Darcy told me that what 'cha got down there is something to be proud of," She teased him, enjoying as his face reached a new shade of red that she in all her years of being Loki's friend had never seen before.

"Darcy is a pervert and an idiot," He hissed, clutching his starbucks cup tightly.

"Aw man, what did I do now, Loks?" Darcy came up behind them and planted a kiss on Loki's cheek, then one on Natasha's.

Loki scowled. "Oh nothing, just spreading news about the size of my genitalia," he muttered, slurping his coffee.

Darcy threw her head back, laughing. "Oh shut up, your penis is huge, Loki!"

Several heads turned and glanced at Loki.

"Oh look, I didn't know your face could get so red," Darcy commented.

Grinding his teeth together, Loki sat up and smoothed his clothes. "Well," he cleared his throat. "it's getting considerably late, I'd best get back to my dorm." Then he slouched and pouted. "You guys are so lucky you got rommed together,"

Natasha made a disbelieving noise in the back of her throat. "As if, you got roomed with the love of your life,"

"Oh my god, oh my god, no way!! Tony is your roommate?!" Darcy gasped in excitment.

Loki hung his head in defeat. "Goodnight _,_ you guys." He mumbled, turning to walk away.

"WOO! Go get 'em, tiger!" Darcy shouted before Natasha whacked her on the head.

While walking away, Loki fired off a text to Jane Foster that read "Please go fetch Darcy and Nat from Starbucks before they make a fool out of themselves."

Not a few seconds after he did, his phone buzzed with a reply from her. "Can't right now, out with your brother! We'll just have to pray for them I guess"

He snorted a laugh and was about to reply when his phone buzzed again. "P.S. congrats on your roomie!!! ;)"

He let out a horrified gasp and quickly texted Darcy, telling her to shut up about his business, only to recieve a "follow Nat's advice; sleep naked xoxo"

He groaned and put his phone away.

_Whatever, I'll just go up there and go straight to sleep._

But he found that when he got close to the dorm buildings, he felt too light headed or nervous to actually enter it.

So he sat on a bench outside, in between some trees.

_It's really pretty here,_ he thought. The air was warm yet had a nice breeze flowing through it, the stars were twinkling, the sky was clear for a late summers night, and there were flowers everywhere.  _It'd be prettier if Tony was here..._

"Hey, Loki?"

Loki jumped in his seat and turned quickly to see Tony standing there, watching him hesitantly.

Suddenly his palms felt sweaty.

"Hi," Loki said, giving him a small, awkward wave, even though they were only a few feet apart now as Tony approached his bench.

Tony cracked a grin at him and Loki felt his heart stutter.

"Heeey, whatcha doing out here? You looked kinda lonely so I thought I could provide some company," he said jokingly.

_Maybe you should provide some company in my bed tonight_

_  
_"Oh, no, I was just admiring the night, because it's a really nice, um, night," Loki said hurriedly.

"Yeah, I guess it is nice. Um, so where you?"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"When you left our room, I assume you left to go out somewhere." Loki didn't lower his brow, but his heart rate accelerated dangerously. Why the hell did Tony care about his whereabouts? "But if it's private or something you don't have to tell me,"

"With Natasha and Darcy," he blurted out.

"Oh," Tony said somewhat loudly. He cleared his throat. "Yeah I heard you and Darcy were dating, right? That's cool, she's cool,"

Loki rolled his eyes and laughed. "Oh gods, Darcy is  _not_ my girlfriend. Last I heard she liked that Fandral guy. Either way, I'm not interested in a girl at the moment,"

He instantly felt an ice-cold dread sink into his stomach. Hoping he didn't make it too damn obvious, he tried to look normal, like the guy couldn't possibly be Tony.

Tony straightened and said, "Oh, yeah, same."

Loki eyed him curiously. "What? You like guys?"

Tony coughed and muttered, "No, just one guy. Not guy _s_." Loki felt a spark of excitment, but it quickly faded away when Tony just kept looking foreward at the leaves swaying in the light breeze, completely cool, calm, and collected. Clearly not confessing his love for Loki.

"I'm going to head up now." Loki stated, sounding somewhat strangled, but Tony didn't seem to notice.

Before Tony could even respond, Loki turned on his heel and walked briskly into the building. He caught the elevator just in time, since some guy had held it open for him.

"Thanks," Loki muttered to him.

"Anytime, Loki," Said a familiar voice.

_Ooooooh shiiiiiiiiiit._

"Oh my god, Thanos?! What are you doing here?"

Thanos laughed at his shock and gathered him up in a hug. "I could ask you the same thing! God, we have  _so_ much to catch up on!"

Loki smiled at him and nodded, but really, his head was screaming at him to immediately tell Thanos about Tony, and how over Thanos he was since their break up. God, how he had missed him at first. But now that he liked Tony, what the hell did he matter? But he heard himself say "Of course," instead.

_Oh well, we can be friends, I suppose. Second chances and all that,_ he thought as the elevator closed shut.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony:

"Ugh, Bruce, I know Thor would kill me and all, but frankly, I don't give a shit."

Bruce rolled his eyes at Tony. "Suuuure you don't. Let's see if you still don't care after Thor bashes your face in, hmm?" He laughed when Tony pouted. "Hey, pass me some more peitri dishes, I cut this sample up a little  _too_ much..."

Tony made a noise of annoyance in the back of his throat as he handed the peitri dishes to Bruce.

"Brucie, darling, please pretend to care about my life for two minutes?"

Bruce continued to tinker around with his tools, ignoring Tony completely. 

"Fine, I'll just go out there and die and then you'll feel so bad and sa-"

"Ugh, Tony, shut up, please," Bruce took off his goggles and tossed them in a nearby bin. "I say if you really like Loki, which you do because you've liked him forever, then just tell him. Who knows, he might even feel the same way."

Tony snorted. "Yeah right, Darcy is always kissing his face stuff. She's got her claws deep in him."

Bruce scoffed. "Darcy kisses everyone's face. She's just really close with him, like Nat and Jane are."

Tony shook his head stubbornly. "You've just never  _seen_ her kiss him, she leans in and-"

"I'm sure she's the skank of cheek-kissing her friends. Now get out of here and go tell him how you feel before Darcy beats you to it," He joked, lightly mock-punching Tony in the shoulder.

Tony laughed and shrugged. "You're right; I've had so many chances to tell him...all throughout school, summers, hanging out at Thor's house, lunches, field trips, seeing each other randomly, or even jus-"

" _Tony!_ Just  _go!_ " Bruce said, laughing.

Tony grinned at him and took off running, yelling "I love ya too, Brucie!"

Tony half-ran, half-power-walked all the way to the dorm buildings, only to stop right in front of them.

_What the fuck am I thinking?!_  He thought to himself, suddenly. _I can't tell Loki I like him! What the fuck? Thor would kill me! And Loki...I mean, he went out with the dumb ass blond guy who was all tall, blue eyed, and had an accent just like his. I'm the fucking complete opposite...._

He felt his energy slowly deflate and was left feeling too sorry for himself to go inside and face that beautiful boy.

"Definately not going in there yet," He mumbled to himself. He began to shuffle around campass, enjoing the nice weather outside until he saw a bench in the distance.

He slowly walked to it, looking down at his worn out chucks, and when he looked up, suddenly Loki was sitting there, back facing him.

_What the fuck? Is he magical?_

Before he could stop himself, he heard an unsure "Hey, Loki?" come out of his mouth.

Loki jumped and turned around, giving Tony a small wave and greeted him with a simple "Hi." Tony grinned and sat next to him on the bench.

"Heeey, whatcha doing out here? You looked kinda lonely so I thought I could provide some company," Tony tried to make it come out like a joke, not desperation.

"Oh, no, I was just admiring the night, because it's a really nice, um, night," Loki said, but he sounded strange.

_Of course he sounds strange, he wants you to get lost, Tony! He was enjoying the pretty night by himself and you came and interrupted him._

"Yeah, I guess it is nice." _Astute observation, Tony._ He swallowed hard before asking, "Um, so where you?"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "What?"

_TONY WHAT THE FUCK, WHY ARE YOU SO POSSSESIVE?! HE IS NOT YOUR PRISIONER YOU DON'T HAVE TO KNOW WHERE HE IS EVERY SECOND OF THE DAY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU HE'S PROBABLY THINKING YOU'RE SO CREEPY UGH_

"When you left our room, I assume you left to go out somewhere." When Loki didn't lower his eyebrow, Tony felt a chill run down his spine, and he could feel that his palms were slicked with sweat. "But if it's private or something you don't have to tell me,"

Loki cut him off saying, "With Natasha and Darcy,"

Tony responded with "Oh," but it came out much too loud for some reason. Clearing his throat, he said, "Yeah I heard you and Darcy were dating, right? That's cool, she's cool,"

Loki rolled his eyes and laughed a laugh that sounded gorgeous and rich and natural and like the laugh of a god. "Oh gods, Darcy is  _not_  my girlfriend. Last I heard she liked that Fandral guy. Either way, I'm not interested in a girl at the moment,"

_Darcy and Fandral? Yeah, sure Darce, just leave Loki alone._

But then he realized the second part of what Loki said.

Tony sat up straighter and tried not to sound so eager when he said, "Oh, yeah, same."

Loki eyed him curiously. "What? You like guys?"

Tony coughed, muttering, "No, just one guy. Not guy _s_."He kept looking foreward and pretended to be calm and admiring the scenery when really inside he was screaming in the hopes that he didn't make his crush to obvious, or if he di, that Loki felt the same way.

"I'm going to head up now." Loki said suddenly, getting up. Tony opened his mouth to respond but Loki cut him off by turning around and walking quickly into the building.

Tony sat there watching him in disbelief before his legs decided now was the time to tell Loki. It had to be now, before this deep, weird confessions conversation they were having was officially over. He ran into the building and was turning into the hall with all the elevators when he saw something that made him freeze mid-step.

Loki was hugging some tall, blond guy tightly in the elevator, and when he broke away he looked up at him, smiling and nodding. Tony felt nausous and his skin prickled as he looked at the guy Loki was hugging. It was that blond, blue eyed tall guy with an accent similar to Loki's own: Thanos. Loki's ex.

Tony sucked in a deep breath, trying to keep away the stupid sudden watering in his eyes as he walked back out the building to either cry back on that bench or get extrodinarily wasted.

Probably the latter.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As lazy as I was feeling today, I promised a chapter today and I won't break my promises to you lovelies♥ Hope you like it! Sorry it's so short!

Loki:

Loki didn't want to sound possesive, but where the fuck was Tony and why was he out so late? Sighing, he flicked on his iPhone. 3:04am. He turned it off and rolled around on his bed, hiding himself in his covers. He finally began to drift off and passed out. When he woke up, Tony was putting covers ontop of him.

"Whtryou doing?" He slurred, sleepily.

Tony had frozen. "Uh-you looked cold,"

Loki chuckled. "Where were you?"

"Walking," He answered nonchalantly, but he was still hovering over Loki.

"Walking?" Loki rose a brow when he nodded. "For five hours?"

"I lost track of time," was all Tony said.

They stayed quiet for a while, just looking at each other. Loki could've sworn he saw Tony begin to lean in, as if he was about to kiss him, but his stomach lurched and he quickly turned around.

"Well I'm tired, goodnight!" He said, but the words came out panicked and rushed.

He could feel that Tony was still there for a few beats until he slowly moved away, mumbling, "Night," and heard him lay down in his own bed.

_OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD_

Needless to say, Loki kept incredibly still and barely slept at all that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony:

Tony hadn't really walked around for five hours, because that's impossible considering he's lazy as hell, but he did spend a good 4 and a half hours at Bruce and his new friend Peter Parker's dorm, whining about Loki and feeling too sorry for himself to get off their floor.

Peter didn't mind at all, he just kept quiet on his laptop, giggling occasionally while scrolling down his Tumblr.

Bruce, however, did mind.

"Tony, you're my best friend and all, but get the fuck out. It is so late, and-"

"But Bruce! He broke my heart!" He wailed.

"Tony it is both too late and too early for this crap. Please find me in the lab tomorrow if you're still feeli-"

"Can we at least watch a movie before you brutally kick me out into the dark of night?" Tony said dramatically.

Bruce sighed. "Fine, ONE movie, then you go back and let us sleep."

Tony happily sat up and flopped onto Bruce's bed as bruce logged into his Netflix account on his computer. They ended up watching two movies until Tony saw Bruce had completely passed out, and he let himself out and went to his own dorm. When he got in, he found the lights off, and Loki asleep, completely curled in on himself, and his blanket. Without even thinking about what he was doing, Tony immediately closed the door and picked up the blanket, wrapping it around Loki. But he froze when he was over him, and just studied his face.

_Jesus he is cute. Fuck that fucking Thanos bitch ugh life is too unfair! Loki if you can hear my thoughts wake up and make out with me. In 1...2..._

"Whtryou doing?"

Tony instantly froze.

 _JUST BE COOL._  "Uh-you looked cold,"  _Real smooth, Stark._

Loki chuckled sleepily and Tony felt a weird pang in his chest. "Where were you?"

_Hopefully in your dreams, bby_

"Walking,"

_Please tell me Thanos didn't come into our room I'll kill him with my fists ohmygod_

"Walking?" Loki rose a brow in question. Tony merely nodded. "For five hours?"

"I lost track of time,"

_I'm not usually this stupid and weird I'm sorry_

They stayed quiet for a while, just looking at each other.

_This is my chance...okay, fuck everything, yolo, livin' like Larry, I'm gonna kiss him_

Tony began to slowly lean in just a bit when-

"Well I'm tired, goodnight!" Loki said quickly, and turned around in his bed, leaving Tony there, with his lips still kinda ready to kiss someone, stiff in disbelief.

He blinked and slowly moved away from Loki, and into his own bed. He mumbled a quiet "Night," to Loki and layed down in his own bed.

It wasn't until then that the wave of hurt and rejection came upon him, and he slumped in his bed, too stubborn to cry over Loki when he was right there.

_Well this year might just suck._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I couldn't update yesterday! :(

Loki:

"Natasha I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me!" Loki yelled in exasperation for about the 50th time that day. "I mean, Thanos comes out of nowhere, and then Tony possibly wanted to kiss me?! This is what I wanted! Tony, not Thanos. Right? Nat? Nat! Hello?!" Loki waved a hand infront of her face to get her attention back on him.

"What? Yeah, totally, you're an idiot, Loks," she mumbled distractedly, still looking pasat his shoulder at something.

Loki groaned and without even turning around knew that Clint Barton was somewhere behind him.

"Go talk to him, creep." He muttered, but secretly he was dying for Natasha to talk to him already. She may not realize it, but she was hot as hell.

But that got her attention because her face turned bright red and she quickly turned back to Loki. "And say what?!" She made her voice all goofy. "Oh hey Clint, just wanted to say I think you're-" She cut off suddenly and focused her attention on Loki's shirt. He looked down, suddenly self concious.

"What? Do I have a stain?" He asked, worriedly. 

"No, no, shut up! Clint is coming here!"

"So?"

She shot him a quick glare, but her eyes moved back down when Clint came right up to them.

"Hey Loki, hey Natasha." He greeted. Natasha looked up at him and simply nodded as a greeting, her face suddenly the cool, calm mask it turns to whenever she's around someone she cares about but isn't comfertable with them yet. Loki suppressed a giggle.

"Uh, so we were going to throw a party this weekend, sort of to celebrate, y'know, college, and I was wondering if you two were going to be there?"

He said "you two" but only looked at Natasha expectantly. But she was looking at Loki's shirt in silence. Loki rolled his eyes.

"Of course we'll be there, Clint," Loki said before Natasha came off as a mute person.

Clint blinked and looked back at Loki. "Oh, cool then, see ya there, I guess." He gave a little wave and walked away.

Loki swatted Natasha on the side of her head, mock-glaring at her.

"Ouch!" She glared up at him and guarded her hair.

"Oh, look! She speaks!" Loki teased.

"Shut up." She glared at the floor, but then looked back at Loki. "So we're really going to that?"

Loki's face softened and he smiled at her. "Yes, doofus, we're really going. But you have to go and conversate with Clint or else I'll-" He began to threaten her, but she cut him off by saying, "Only if you  _conversate_ with Tony,"

He stopped and glared at her. "Fine," He grumbled.

She smiled happily and kissed his cheek. "Gotta go meet up Darcy for dinner, and you've been out of the dorm literally all day. Go and at least attempt to be civil with Tony?"

He watched her walk away until she was just a tiny dot in the distance, and stayed for an extra five minutes, just staring at the direction she'd gone in. Realizing he had nothing else to do and that he had been stalling all day, he finally decided to (slowly) make him way to his dorm.

He quietly opened the door, but Tony was there on his bed, getting off the phone with someone.

"Yeah, you too Pep." after that he hung up and snuggled into his bed.

Loki knocked on the door and Tony looked up quickly. "Hey! How long have ya been there, Rudolf?" He said. He seemed edgy.

"Just got here," Loki said, before going to sit on his bed and staring at Tony. His heart was hammering in his chest but he  _had_ to get this over with. He cleared his throat before saying, "So, about last n-" but he had started talking at the same time Tony said,

"Listen, Loki-"

Loki gave him a small smile and nodded for him to continue.

"I'm really sorry if I made you feel weird last night. Uh, the thing is, I had had some to drink at Bruce's, and... I don't really know. But we're going to be roomin' for this whole year, so I didn't want things to be awkward. Is that cool?"

Loki was speechless, so he simply nodded with a fake smile.

_Of course he's not interested in you, Loki. Of fucking course._

Tony smiled warmly, and it sent chills down Loki's back.

"Great, 'cause I really like you Loks." Loki's heart skipped a beat. "I mean, y'know, you're a good friend." Annnnnnd then his heart sank.

"Yeah, yeah, same," he said. He could feel that he probably looked like he was depressed, but tried to set the mask of confidence and carelessness snugly on his face.

"Cool. Well I'm tired and start classes tomorrow. Ugh, mornings again. Can I turn out the light or...?"

"No, uh, yeah, turn it off," he mumbled. "I'm really tired, and got a headache..."

He stretched out on his bed while Tony hit the lights, plunging the room into darkness.

Loki was curled up in his covers, letting some tears escape his eyes but keeping extremely quiet. He finally began to fall asleep when his phone ping!-ed loudly, startling him back awake. It was a text from Thanos that read, "Lunch, Thursday? :)"

Feeling a bitter sting in his chest from Tony's rejection, he qucikly punched back a "Wouldn't miss it" and shut his phone off before stuffing his head under his pillow and falling into a fitfull, dreamlessless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony:

Tony had spent the entired morning at the lab with Bruce, ranting about Loki, and about how he really didn't care, he didn't need Loki anyway, blah, blah, blah, even though all he really felt like doing curling up in a corner with a tub of Rocky Road ice cream.

After hours of repeating things along the lines of, "I mean, yeah he's attractive-like really, really, really attractive- but I didn't even like him that much, you know? I don't know. I don't need him to survive though like some stupid pre-teen girl, so who cares, right?" Bruce finally snapped and said, "Tony, if you didn't care, then why can't you shut up about him?"

At that Tony slouched over and sighed. "Good point," he muttered. "Hey, hee's an idea, I'm starving. Can we please get out of here and grab a bite to eat?" Bruce rarely left his lab, much like Tony, but when he saw Tony's puppy dog eyes he groaned and agreed.

After some delicious pizza and two beers (Bruce had iced tea), Tony decided to go to his dorm. He took a long, hot shower, resting his head against the shower wall and breathing deeply. Showers were a good place to be emotional, but he decided red and puffy eyes were not really his style. He turned off the water, slipped on a towel, and got dressed in some black sweat pants and a white beater, before deciding he hadn't seem Pepper, one of his closest friends, recently and wanted to talk to her.

Flipping out his phone, he dialed her number and waited for the sweet "Hey, Tony!" that always greeted him (unless she was pissed off at him, of course).

"Pepper! Hey girlie, what's up? Haven't seen you on campus so I thought I'd call you up." His voice sounded fake even to him.

She was quiet for a few seconds. "What's wrong, Tony?" she asked gently.

Tony let out a deep breath he didn't know he had even been holding, and found himself telling her absolutely everything about Loki, and about how they were roommates, and the awkward rejections.

She had kept quiet through the whole thing, and finally, when Tony was done, she simply said, "I can't believe I wasn't the very first to know that you two were roommates. It's obvious you two are in love with each other."

Tony bursted out laughing at that, just because it seemed so ridiculous to him at the time. "Oh god, well it's nice to know you're as crazy as ever, Pep."

"I'm serious!" She protested.

"If he was in love with me, why would he reject me like that? Why was his ex hugging him like that? Why did he barely react when I said I liked 'only one guy'?! I don't commit!"

"I know," Pepper muttered, which made Tony feel instantly guilty.

"Sorry, Pepps..." He mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, Tony. But I'm serious about you and Loki. I really think it could work out for you two!"

"Ugh, I don't know..."

"Trust me, please," she urged.

Tony sighed. "I don't know...maybe I'll confess, okay?" When Pepper squealed excitedly, he pulled the phone away at least an arms length, smiling. "Thanks for breaking my ear drums, Pep."

She laughed. "Anytime; hey, I'm gonna head off if I want to be awake for class tomorrow. Try to get some rest?"

Tony chuckled, saying, "Yes,  _mom,_ I will."

"Good. Love ya, doofus!"

Tony grinned at that. "Yeah, you too Pep." after that he hung up, snuggling into his bed.

_Okay, Tony. You can do this. A simple, 'I like you a lot, Loki. I have had a huge crush on you since forever.' Ugh, I sound so creppy! He'll probably laugh and-_

There was a knock on the door. Tony quickly turned around and his heart almost stopped when he saw Loki standing there. "Hey! How long have ya been there, Rudolf?" He mentally cringed at how nervous he sounded.

"Just got here," Loki said, and god _damn_ he sounded so calm and causual! He went to sit on his bed but continued to stare directly at Tony. Tony felt his palms get sweaty, instantly. Loki cleared his throat and said, "So, about last n-" but just as he started to say that, Tony blurted out:

"Listen, Loki-"

Loki smiled at him and nodded to tell Tony to go on.

The next things that came out of his mouth was complete and utter lies, but he couldn't stop them from coming out of his mouth.

"I'm really sorry if I made you feel weird last night. Uh, the thing is, I had had some to drink at Bruce's, and... I don't really know. But we're going to be roomin' for this whole year, so I didn't want things to be awkward. Is that cool?"

Loki, ever the calm one, simply nodded.

Tony sent Loki a completely fake, big smile, and continued with:

"Great, 'cause I really like you Loks." Tony's heart stuttered when he realized what he said. _Yes, I like you! I like you so so so much, Loki!_ "I mean, y'know, you're a good friend."

_NOOOOO! Wait, no, I meant 'you'd be a good BOYfriend!!'_

"Yeah, yeah, same," was all Loki said.

Tony felt his shoulders slump a bit and he felt kinda sick.

"Cool. Well I'm tired and start classes tomorrow. Ugh, mornings again. Can I turn out the light or...?"

"No, uh, yeah, turn it off. I'm really tired, and got a headache..." Loki said, quietly.

Tony had probably just made everything between them awkward forever.

Tony lay down, completely in shock and pissed off with himself. He thought he heard Loki sniffle, but when he listened closer, he heard nothing. He stayed curled up in his covers, hating himself, when he heard an annoying little Ping!

It was Loki's phone.

Tony stretched around to squint at Loki, but his back was facing Tony, and he unlocked his phone. Tony's blood boiled when he saw the name 'Thanos :3" with a text that read "Lunch, Thursday? :)"

But that anger was nothing compared to the pain he felt when he saw Loki quickly text back with "Wouldn't miss it" before shutting off his phone, drowning them in darkness again.

Tony slowly curled back in on himself, trying to fall asleep and forget what an idiot he had been.

Right before he fell asleep, two thoughts popped into his head.

The first and most important one:  _Me and Loki will never be together._

The second and more frightening thought:  _Pepper is going to murder me._

But he shrugged that one off, since he absolutely deserved Pepper's wrath after tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY  
> school has been such a pain, I was so stressed out ugh

Tony:

"OH MY GOD, PEPPER! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY IT! GoSH!" Tony flopped onto her bed, stuffing his face with her pillows.

"God, Tony, I just can't believe you'd do this to yourself! I mean, you've liked Loki since the dawn of time, and when you finally act on those feelings you've been hoarding forever, you tell him you were just drunk?! Maybe he was freaking out that he rejected a stud like you-" she playfully threw another pillow at his back, "and was going to confess his hopeless love for you, but you had to fucking kill it with fire by telling him you were drunk!"

Tony winced at her words and tried to melt into her bed so she couldn't yell at him anymore. He guessed Pepper sensed him 'melting' because she softened her tone and apologized.

"It's just frusterating to see you throw away someone you've lo-uh, liked, for so long..."

"But he's not just...Ugh, Pepper, he's different! You know I don't commit!" He froze, realizing what he had just said.

Pepper smiled sadly. "Yeah, I know you don't,"

Tony groaned into the pillows. "Sorry Pep," She just shrugged.

She's right. Pepper is always fucking right.

_I should've told him..._

Either way, tonight was Loki's big date with Thanos. It had been four days since that terrible night, and since then Tony has been focusing to at least keep some kind of platonic relationship going on with Loki. In these four days, Tony had fixed glitches on Loki's laptop that Loki didn't even know where there, Loki has introduced him to a billion underground rock bands that Tony admits don't suck, and they both watch Netflix until they pass out each night.

Tony smiled, remembering how cute Loki looked when he excitedly explained Sherlock to Tony.

"Well," Pepper began, interrupting his thoughts. "Maybe this is a good thing,"

Tony shot her an incredulous look and opened his mouth to argue before Pepper cut him off.

"Hear me out, I just mean that now you can actually get to know him, befriend him, be there for him when Thanos breaks him heart, find o-"

"If Thanos breaks his heart, I'll break his face," Tony hissed, suprising himself but unable to hold in the words.

Pepper raised an eyebrow in suprise, but continued. "Find out his likes, dislikes, ecetera. Be there for him, get close to him..." She trailed off, shrugging again. 

Tony burrowed into her bed. "M'be you're right," he muttered. 

She patted his back lightly. "Well, I usually am. Just go back to the dorm, and be his friend, Tony. If it's meant to be, it'll happen."

He got up from the bed and gave her a huge hug. "Thanks Pep," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Don't mention it, doofus. Now go be a gentleman for once," She said, laughing softly.

Tony felt a strong pang of guilt and a small amount of sadness, but he let go of her and went to go wait for Loki in their room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki:

"Hey, Loki! Glad you made it," Thanos greeted Loki happily, going as far as to pulling Loki's chair out for him.

"Thanks," Loki murmured, looking down at the table.

_Why the hell did I agree to go out with my ex?_

The night where Tony confessed he was drunk ran through his mind, and Loki felt something hot crackle inside him, something akin to sadness, and his skin prickled. He quickly looked up at Thanos, who was studying him openly. 

Loki cleared his throat. "Is something wrong?" He asked politely, but slightly irritated. He didn't want to be out with Thanos. Not after the way Thanos had broken up with him as if Loki was nothing to him.

"What? Oh, no, nothing. You look great," Thanos said, smiling at Loki in a way Loki would've swooned over if he didn't think of how much he wished it was Tony with him instead.

"Thanks," Loki murmured again, absentmindedly. He picked up a menue and pretended to be surverying the contents of it, but really was letting his mind drift to the past few days between him and Tony. He almost sighed, but with what emotion he knew not.

They had been getting along great. The perfect combo of roommates. Just enough opposite to get each other into new things, but just enough in common to get along and agree on things and be able to enjoy each other's company. Tony was way more advanced than Loki could ever even hope to be. His latest project was setting up some sort of AI in their dorm. Loki doubted it would work, but encoured Tony either way. Loki loved the way that Tony's tongue poked out from the side of his mouth when he was focused on something, and felt his stomach flutter when he thought of how much he enjoyed his music taste.

 _Damn him for not liking me!_ Loki mentally whined.

"Sir?"

"Hm?" Loki blinked, snapping out of his thoughts only to notice a waiter was there, looking at him expectantly, as Thanos raised an amused eyebrow at him.

Not trying to hold anyone up, he quickly looked down and ordered the first thing his eyes saw, praying it would be good.

"Someone's mind is occupied," Thanos teased.

Loki faked a laugh. "Oh, no, just thinking. I have a test in Philosophy soon, you see," Which was a complete lie. Philosophy was probably on his mind because it was his favorite class.

It might be his favorite because it's his only class with Tony, but he'd never admit to that.

"A test already? Wow Loks, I guess you're doing well in school as always. Barely one week and you're already worrying about tests," He chuckled. 

"Hah, yes, of course," Loki said while picking up his water glass and daintily sipping it.

_Why the hell did I agree to this again??_

The whole evening basically continued like that. When Thanos finally stood up and asked if he was ready to leave, Loki couldn't get up fast enough. They both were going to go different ways to get to their own cars, which Loki might have purposely parked on the other side of the resturant, far away from Thanos's own. But right when Loki was politely thanking him for dinner and was about to turn away, Thanos caught his arm and firmly pulled him back.

Loki mentally groaned, and turned around to face him. "Please don't pull me ever again," He said in a warning tone, with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, sorry Loks," Thanos instantly released him. He looked a bit flushed. "I was just wondering..." He trailed off, and after a while didn't continue.

Loki glanced at the time on his iPhone. His leg bobbed slightly with annoyance that he was trying his hardest to conceal. "Well?" He asked finally.

"Uh, would you like to-"

But then (by some miracle) Loki's phone rang. Loki smiled apologetically, but secretly thanked whoever was calling for getting him out of this situation, if only briefly.

"Hello?"

"Loki! Hey,"

Loki's heart stuttered. "Tony?"

"Yes? Hey, not to interrupt your date, or anything, but they are giving this thing on TV in like twenty minutes showing Plato's 'Allegory of the Cave' and since we're talking about him in Philosophy, I thought you might like to see-"

"Yes!" He said a bit too loudly. He cleared his throat before continuing. "Yes, thank you, that's so considerate! Uh, I'll be there soon." He hung up before Tony could reply.

He quickly looked at Thanos, who was waiting for him to hang up. Before he could speak up, Loki quickly backed away.

"Sorry, but I've really got to go, um, study, of that test. Like right now, because there is this thing that'll help me a lot, but I have to go now, if I want to catch,uh, that thing." Loki realized how lame that explaination was, but couldn't really bring himself to care.

"But Loki," Thanos began quickly, but Loki cut him off again.

"Sorry, really gotta go. Thank you so much for dinner; it was lovely catching up, my friend."

Maybe adding the "my friend" at the end was laying it on too thick, but he still didn't care.

Plus Thanos stopped trying to talk and sort of just stood there dumbly, looking at Loki as if he were attempting to say something else, but before he had the chance, Loki dashed into his car and drove away, leaving Thanos rooted where he was.

He fired off a text to Tony, saying "Be there in less than 10min."

He got one back in record time that read "Great :D By the way, I want you to meet Jarvis! Hurry up!"

And as he sped up even faster, Loki laughed for the first real time that night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone's confused, Tony had already invented Jarvis, maybe in his own home. He just hooks him up to the dorm, but he already knows how Jarvis functions and stuff. Loki does not know, yet. :)  
> The next chapter will continue what happens on this night. Sorry for all the relationship build up; I'll give you guys a sweet frostiron-lovin' release soon! ;)♥ Stay tuned!  
> xx

Tony:

After leaving Pepper's room, Tony found himself with nothing to do but wait for Loki. He flopped onto his bed, and waited. Within five minutes, he jolted awake from dozing off, which made him realize he'd sooner fall asleep if he simply waited up for Loki like this. He decided to busy himself with attempting to finish Jarvis.

_Maybe I can give him a 'lil suprise while showing off my smarts,_ Tony mused to himself.

So he set off working. Changing into black sweats and a fitted muscle tee and some comfy socks, he began to mess around with some wires and started hooking up plugs into their respective sockets.

Within an hour or so, he was sweaty and had electrocuted himself at least three times. But he had finally finished!

"Hello, sir," said a posh voice.

"Welcome to college, Jarv," Tony said into the open dorm, grinning.

He took a quick shower and changed into a similar outfit from the one he'd just taken off. Now that he was done with Jarvis, he really did have nothing else to do. He wandered around the room, ocasionally checking his phone to see if Loki had happened to text him.

Nope.

_Screw waiting,_ Tony thought suddenly, and before he could even process what he was doing, he decided to call Loki.

"Jarvis, call Loki,"

It took maybe one second (probably to scroll through Tony's contacts) before Jarvis said "Calling Master Loki,"

Tony snickered at the 'master' part, but said nothing. The phone rang twice, and for a moment Tony thought Loki wouldn't pick up.

_You're probably interrupting his date. He's going to be so-o-o-o pissed off at you. He's probably having a great time and you're just here to annoy him and-_

"Hello?"

Tony's breath caught. "Loki! Hey,"

There was a brief pause. "Tony?"

_Oh god, I have no actual reason to be calling. Oh shit, shit, shit!_ A little blue screen popped up in the middle of the room. A TV guide?  _What the hell is that going to help me with?_ But then he saw the TV listings.  _Philosophy related? That's perfect!_

Thank God for Jarvis.

"Yes? Hey, not to interrupt your date, or anything, but they are giving this thing on TV in like twenty minutes showing Plato's 'Allegory of the Cave'-"  _We're studying Plato, right?_  "and since we're talking about him in Philosophy, I thought you might like to see-"

But before he could even finish, Loki cut him off, with a loud "Yes!" Tony briefly wondered if he would sound like that if they were having sex. But before he could continue his inappropriate thoughts, Loki cleared his throat and continued, saying, "Yes, thank you, that's so considerate! Uh, I'll be there soon."

Tony started to reply only to realize Loki had already hung up on him.

Tony blinked, and a huge smile spread over his face. He victory danced around the room as he set the TV up and got the mandatory snacks. He even made a huge pillow/blanket fort in front of the TV. He continued fussing around the room when he heard his phone beep. He looked down, immediately thinking that Loki had texted him to cancel their newly made plans. But his heart sped up when he saw the text from Loki that read:

"Be there in less than 10min."

He quickly (maybe too quick, he didn't care) texted back, "Great :D By the way, I want you to meet Jarvis!" He pursed his lips, before adding "Hurry up!"

Loki got there in less than 8 minutes.

He knocked on the door, looking a bit breathless. "Hey, did it start yet?" Loki asked the second he got in the room.

"Uhm, no," Tony chuckled, trying to appear normal and like he wasn't dying to brush back a few strands of Loki's hair that had moved to the front of his face. "You got here in like 3 seconds," he joked.

Loki laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I was kinda dying to get out of there," he said, and looked around the room, smiling.

_He's so...oh my god, is he perfect?_

"Nice fort," he commented. "So, where is this Jarvis thing?" he said, looking around.

"Hello, Master Loki," Jarvis said, his voice coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

Loki whipped around, looking everywhere. "Who was that? Where is it? Was that it?"

Tony laughed. "Yeah, that was Jarvis. He's kinda everywhere, I usually just talk out loud to him, not really in any direction." He shrugged.

Loki had a look of wonder and admiriation on his face. "This is amazing," he breathed. "Uhm, hello, mr...Jarvis," Loki mumbled.

"Jarvis will do just fine, Master Loki," Jarvis replied.

Loki laughed in disbelief. "Tony, this is amazing!"

Tony felt his knees go weak. There was a gleam in Loki's eyes that made his heart soar.

He was going to give a reply but another little blue box popped up in between them. The TV listing, again.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the program will begin shortly," Jarvis said.

Loki dived into the fort of cozy blankets, pillows, and snacks. Tony began to follow him, when he heard a happy cry.

"Sour gummy worms?!" Loki shouted cheerfully.

_Yup, he's definately perfect._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki:

While impatiently waiting for a red light to turn back to green, he heard his phone beep.

He smiled, expecting it to be Tony, but saw it was a text from Thanos instead.

"Uggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." He unlocked his phone and read the message.

"Why'd you rush off like that? I was having a really nice time, and wanted to know if you'd want to go out again? We still have so much to catch up on. : )"

Loki groaned and texted back a "I don't know when I can go again, I'm pretty swamped with school work. Don't want to get behind already"

He knew Thanos probably knew this was all bullshit. After all, it's only their first week of school, and Loki was as organized and punctual as a 18 year old guy could be, and Thanos no doubt knew that about him.

His phone beeped again. ":( ok. Drive safe"

Loki didn't reply, but he did feel a bit bad after that.

_But not bad enough to reply or date you again, dickwad,_ said a voice in his head that made him burst out laughing by himself.

Once the light turned green, he sped all the way to his dorm. He luckily found a parking space close to the enterance, and sprinted the whole way there, ignoring the elevator. He didn't really know why he was going so fast, seeing as when Tony texted called, he said the show didn't start for about another twenty minutes, and only 7 minutes had passed, but that didn't stop him from half running to their door. He knocked lightly, and Tony opened, looking fresh and so clean and in a fitted shirt that showed the outline of his abs that made Loki feel faint.

_Stop staring and say something!_

"Hey, did it start yet?" Loki asked as soon as he entered. He inwardly cringed, because he sounded too out of breath.

"Uhm, no," Tony chuckled, making Loki instantly want to pounce on him. "You got here in like 3 seconds,"

Loki laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I was kinda dying to get out of there,"  _I would've much rather been here with you, I really like you, like me back please, you're so hot._

"Nice fort," He said, trying to could conversational. "So, where is this Jarvis thing?"

"Hello, Master Loki," said an English accent from noweher in particular, successfully scaring the crap out of Loki. He immediately turned around, looking everywhwere, trying to find the source of that voice.

"Who was that? Where is it? Was that it?" He asked, growing excited.

Tony laughed his beautiful laugh again. "Yeah, that was Jarvis. He's kinda everywhere, I usually just talk out loud to him, not really in any direction." He shrugged.

"This is amazing," he breathed, still looking around. "Uhm, hello, mr...Jarvis," he said hesitantly, feeling like a dumbass for doing so.

"Jarvis will do just fine, Master Loki," The thing called Jarvis replied.

Loki laughed, trying to grasp how smart and talented Tony really was. "Tony, this is amazing!" he praised.

Suddenly, a small blue box popped up in between them. Loki eagerly examined it. It had some TV listings on it, and Loki realized it was the Plato thing Tony was talking about.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the program will begin shortly," Jarvis said.

Loki didn't wait for Tony to respond or even move, he dived into the big fort. He landed snugly on a big fuzzy pillow, but heard something cracking, like a plastic bag or something. He looking under the pillow and saw a huge variety of candies, and before he could stop himself, he let out a joyful cry.

"Sour gummy worms?!" He shouted cheerfully. He couldn't even bring himself to feel like a dork when he munched on three at the same time.

_Philosophy class helper, technological genius, impossibly attractive...God, Tony was absolutely perfect._


End file.
